Sins of being beautiful
by Spring Enchanted
Summary: A/U. Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Hiei's Mukuro's adopted son. Kuronue's still alive. Yomi's still under Kurama's command. Karasu becomes a peacemaker. Uke Youko! *No Flame*
1. Broken

Sins of being Beautiful  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: [1] I write this fic just because my friend want to see an uke Youko Kurama. Gods, what have I done? This is insane, really. *blush* Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. I've warned you. [2] This fic is an A/U. (Alternate Universe) Hiei is older than Kurama and is Mukuro's adopted son. Kurama is never shot by the Hunter. Kuronue isn't dead and Yomi is still under Kurama's command.  
  
Part I. Broken  
  
"How is he?" asked a youkai with black wings and violet eyes--a chimera.  
  
"Not very good. He didn't say anything nor touched the food. Hell, if he's staying this way, who's gonna run our band?" said a horned youkai, a bit irritated.  
  
The chimera sighed and walked toward the door. "Yomi, I leave the band under your control. I'll deal with him." with that the chimera disappeared behind the door.  
  
Yomi watched him go. Irritated. It was always Kuronue. Why not him? He wished he were the one to witnessed the proud fox in his weak state, soothing him, making him speak his mind. But nothing. He got nothing from the fox even though he was the one helped him out of that place. He just ignored him like he was a shit! One day he might get the fox under him, making him beg and plead. One day... The horned youkai stormed off, his mind full with anger and jealousy.  
  
Kuronue closed the door behind him. His gaze set upon a beautiful youko with flowing silvery hair and golden eyes who was looking blankly out of the window. The youko seemed unaware of his presence, very unlike his normal self. "Kurama." The chimera called.  
  
The silver youko's ears twitched despite none other expression changed. He didn't move even a bit. Kuronue approached the youko and gently grabbed the youko's chin, making him look straight into his eyes. "Kurama, tell me what happen?"  
  
"None of your business." came a sharp reply.  
  
"It's of course my business if it involves what troubled you!" Kuronue retorted. "No." the youko said softly, turning his head away but the chimera put more force in the grip and pulled him back. "Let go of me." Those golden eyes sparkled dangerously, speaking of death as he sensed Kurama's ki raised and the youko's hand reached for his hair.  
  
Kuronue caught the youko's slender wrist with his other hand and pulled Kurama closer into a tight embrace. "I won't let you go even if I die. Not until you tell me what happened." He stroked the youko's silvery hair gently and whispered: "But I know you won't kill me. We're old friends, aren't we?"  
  
Kurama stopped struggling, now leaning on his friend's chest. He could hear the heart beat under the skin. It would be easy to kill Kuronue at the moment. The chimera completely let his guard down. Yet, he couldn't. That meant Kuronue trusted him. And they were friends, knowing each other for a long time. He trusted this friend enough to speak his mind and had sworn not to betray him. He would never kill Kuronue because he was the only one he can trust.  
  
The youko was leaning on his chest. So close that he could smell the rose scent that was the youko's hair. They were friends, he had said. Right. They were only friends and nothing more. He kept telling that to himself but all he wanted at the moment was to kiss him, touch him and...No! he shook that thought out of him. It was enough to know that the heartless, proud and care-for-no one-but-himself-thief, Youko Kurama trusted him. He wouldn't ask for more.  
  
Time passed as they sat there and rain began pouring down the sky. Cold droplets touched their faces, making them cold and wet. "I think I should close the window." Kuronue announced. He patted the silver youko's hair and stood up.  
  
The harsh wind blew Kuronue's hat away as he was going to close the window. "Hey!" The chimera tried to catch his hat but too late, it was gone. He heard the window closed. He whirled around and met with deep, piercing golden gaze. The youko gave him a dry cloth. "It's just a hat. No need to go out and find it."  
  
"Is that your way of saying 'I want you to stay with me' ?" The chimera teased, playfulness came back to him. The youko shoved an elbow in his ribs but smiled a little. A moment later, the smile went back into a frown and the silver youko sat back on the bed.  
  
"Kurama?"  
  
"Sorry. It's like...I've just woken up from a dream...a nightmare."  
  
"Then tell me." said the chimera, a serious tone in his voice. "Tell me what happen in the past whole week."  
  
Kurama swallowed a lump in his throat then nodded.  
  
***  
  
Hiei recalled the memory of the past week. He remembered the feeling of skin against skin, flesh against flesh. How soft those silvery threads felt in his hand. Those tender lips...how sweet he tasted. He enjoyed every moment with the silver youko. Hiei had heard about youko before. They were creatures of sensuality and incredulous beauty. Yet, silver was rare among them. Youko could be dangerous and cunning. Careless, you would be killed within a blink.  
  
Hiei smirked. The silver youko had been vulnerable. He had lost his energy in the fight with Mukuro. Trying to steal one of Mukuro's precious treasures and got caught meant nothing but death. He was surprised that Mukuro didn't kill him. "Hiei, you can have him." the Makai lord had said instead.  
  
He licked his lips as he recalled the memory. "It's that fox, isn't it?" A voice rang from behind him. Unmistakably...Mukuro's.  
  
"What're you saying?" He gave her a glare. Damn. He hated that knowing smile.  
  
"Come on, I know there's nothing else that make you smile like that. Hiei, tell the truth." the Makai lord eyed her adopted son with the knowing smile her son hated on her lips. "You want that fox, don't you?"  
  
"Hn. Stupid woman."  
  
The room echoed Mukuro's chuckle, making it louder. "If you want him that much, why don't you go after him?" He bionic eye rolled in a circle. One way of mocking. "Or you're afraid that you can't fight him? That he will take revenge on you?" And she laughed again, this time louder.  
  
"And whose fault is it that I can't use my jagan?" Mukuro stopped laughing. It was her fault that her son's third eye can't be of any use for a few weeks. She had tried to test her newest of newest weapon product on him and it turned out that his jagan was almost blind with the light it produced. Hiei had never wanted anything before and this time when he found what he wanted, her mistake stopped him. She met her son's crimson gaze. "Do you have any clue where he went?"  
  
Hiei snorted. "Hn. If I knew, I wouldn't be here. I don't even know his name." On hearing that, Mukuro laughed again. "You don't even know his name but you fucked him all the week?"  
  
"You want to help or what?" The fire youkai grimaced.  
  
Mukuro bit her lips, trying to prevent herself from another fit of laughter. "If that's the problem, Hiei, it would be very easy." Hiei gave her a puzzle look. "His name is Youko Kurama. The notorious thief of Makai. You must have heard about him."  
  
Youko Kurama? He had heard about him before. A silver youko. Cruel, heartless and cunning. Skillful thief. But never before had he imagined the notorious Youko Kurama to be so damn...beautiful.  
  
***  
  
Kuronue's violet eyes blazed with anger. How dare that little bastard...Damnit! He swore to kill that bastard if Kurama didn't kill him himself. He should have gone with Yomi and killed that bastard the most painful way if he didn't have to take care of the band. He knew Kurama wouldn't forgive him if he abandoned the band. The youko had high responsibility of being the chief of the band.  
  
Kuronue looked at Kurama. He didn't want to leave the youko alone. He had such high pride. He might kill himself off. "Don't worry, I won't kill myself off." said the silver youko. Kuronue wondered if Kurama was able to read his mind. "Are you sure you don't want me to sleep with you?" asked the chimera, half joking.  
  
"I'll be fine." came the answer.  
  
"Okay. Take good care of yourself, Youko Kurama-sama." The chimera said, adding a sarcastic suffix and then left. But he didn't go anywhere far and came back just half an hour later to found the youko already sleeping. The chimera closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake the youko.  
  
The rain had stopped, so he decided to open the window, letting soft breeze in the room. Wisp of wind caressed the youko's feature, playing with the silvery threads. Moonlight entered the room, illuminating soft glow on the youko's pale feature, making him looked more feminine than usual. Kuronue unconsciously traced his fingers on the long, fine silvery brows and down to his cheek. His fingers stopped when they met with Kurama's lips.  
  
'So soft...I wonder if they are this soft...on my lips.' Slowly and softly, he bent down to touch the youko's lips with his own but stopped midway when the youko stirred in his sleep, murmuring something in his own tongue as tears streamed down those smooth cheeks. He had never seen Kurama cry before. The chimera didn't know what he was saying. Still, there was one word that Kuronue was able to pick. "Hiei..."  
  
Owari!  
  
Note: [3] Well, I'm not good at writing angst at all but my friend, my hentai and evil friend force me to. *sniff* (Actually, I'm not good at writing at all. Just an amateur.) Sorry, for my poor English and thank you for reading. Please REVIEW! 


	2. Author note: I'm sorry

For those who think this is an update, please accept my apologize.  
  
I'm sorry but I have to put this chapter down. For who had read this chapter, please forget it.  
It has too much error so I think I should fix it. Besides I've to go on a camp so I think the real update will   
be delay.   
  
To DruidessQueen, Thank you for telling about the anonymous review setting. I've changed it.   
Now anonymous review can be accepted.   
  
Sorry to bother all of you. Forgive me. T_T 


	3. Same and sand

Sins of being beautiful  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: [1] It's good that I finish this chapter before going to the camp. Why do I think that the Kuronue/Kurama part is easier to write? Maybe I've read lots of fics about'em. Don't worry, this will end up as Hiei/Kurama since it is my favourite pairing.  
  
[2] Honestly, I confess that I write this fic without knowing where it will lead. Sometimes ideas just come to me and I write. That's it. I hope I don't disappoint you.   
  
Part II. Same and sand  
  
Kurama lifted his heavy eyelids. It was still dark and the moon shone brightly as its pale light bathed him. His golden eyes looked around the room, searching for his friend. When he saw that the chimera was sleeping, he sneaked out of the lodge without making any sound.   
  
The lush green grass under his feet made a rustle sound as he moved lightly on them. It was quite damp from the rain but he didn't mind and sat down, gazing up into night sky. He needed to clear his mind.   
  
Nocturnal birds made their hooting sound. Dark wings strecthed out gracefully as they soared freely above the sky where the moon smiled kindly. How he loved the moon. Whenever he saw it, he felt like he was home. Maybe it was the youko/kitsune heritage. Suddenly, the admiring sight of the moon was veiled by a figure's shadow.   
  
"I see you're having a difficult time." The figure said. The youko touched the rim of the grass, his eyes now encountered with violet's one but said nothing.  
  
Kuronue sighed and sat down next to him. Silence drew between them for a brief moment before the chimera spoke again, "Kurama, bad memories are like footprints on the sand." his voice clear and calm. "Tide washes away the footprints as time passes. Don't let it bother you."   
  
"What if the footprints were rooted deep in the sand? Many times the water laps, but they were still there." The youko uttered softly, his voice barely above whisper. "It would never be the same."   
  
The chimera shook his head. "You're the same person I used to know. No matter what happen." And he put an arm around the youko. The youko stiffen a bit before leaning on his friend's shoulder. "...Arigatou." he said, closing his eyes.   
  
Gentle breeze whistled. Kurama reopened his eyes and caught a glimpse of something on the tree. "What does the Kurama you know always do?" The chimera grinned sheepishly. "Stealing, killing and teasing." The silver youko stood up, a mischevious smile on his lips. "What?" the chimera looked up. "Hey! That's my hat!"   
  
"Give it to me!" The silver youko smirked. "Come get it if you can." And he turned into a kitsune, running away from the chimera with full speed. The chimera flapped his wings. 'Kitsune and their silly game...'  
  
He had not seen Kurama in kitsune form for quite long. This form was very playful and sometimes reminded him of having a pet. Sh. Don't tell anyone. It's secret! Now he saw that the kitsune found dead end at the river bank. He speeded up, not letting the kitsune get into the water and glided down to grab the fox who dodged but Kuronue got the fox's tail. Soon they ended up tumbling to the ground.  
  
"Naughty fox, give me back my hat." The chimera said, the fox lying on his stomach. The fox's head shot up, the hat still in its jaw. The chimera yanked it back and the fox licked his face. "You know, I would prefer it if you're in your youko form." The fox then gave him a strange look which he decided it wasn't in a good way.   
  
"Err...just kidding."   
  
***  
  
Hiei was in a bar. He had ordered some drinks but he didn't touch it. He was busy looking around, all ears for the news of the silver youko. But all he got was getting annoyed. There were too many people! Especially, a drunk youkai who was sitting next table made the worst noise. If the little boy that had come with him didn't spot his death glare and whacked the drunker with his yoyo, he would have toasted him.  
  
Instead a conversation between a snake youkai and a pointed eared youkai drew his attention. "Look, do you see what I've got?" The snake youkai said nervously. Something shining in its hand. The pointed eared youkai took a look and gasped. "A teargem!? How did you get it?" The snake youkai grinned. "Secret."  
  
"Come on, tell me. I won't tell anyone. Promise." The Snake hesistated. "I'll give you all of my treasures."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Sure." The Pointed Ears confirmed. "Come closer, it's..." The Snake whispered his secret to the Pointed Ears.   
  
Blood scattered all over the floor when the pointed eared youkai cut the snake youkai's head off. Some of the crowd cheered, excited when they saw blood. The Pointed Ears took the teargem and was going to leave but a katana stopped him. The sharp blade rested deadly close to his neck. "Give it to me."  
  
"Such a brave boy. Do you know who I am?"  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed. He hated it when someone called him a boy. Of course, he was older than he looked. Curse this damn height!   
  
"Take your tooth picker away, boy. Or you'll end up like that fool." Now that Hiei had lost his patience, he sliced one of the youkai's arm. So fast that no one saw his move. The youkai screamed in pain. Its boasting manner changed into a frightened one. "Spill it out, what do you know?"   
  
"Y-y-yes. P-please s-s-s...spare me." It stammered.   
  
"Then talk."  
  
The pointed eared youkai told Hiei what he had heard about a kidnapped koorime. The fire youkai's eyes widened. "What is her name?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"I asked what the koorime's name is!"   
  
"I-I don't know." the katana came closer. "Wait! I know it! The Snake said h-her name was...err...yes, it begins with Yuki...yes, yes, it's Yukina!"  
  
***  
  
"Teargem? Never heard of it."  
  
"You're a thief but you don't know about it. How ignorant."   
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"Stop it." The chimera and the horned youkai turned to look at the silver youko. "Kurama, he..."  
  
"I said stop it." The two youkai quickly shut up. They knew what was it like when Kurama got angry. "As I told you, teargem was very valuable. Recently, there's a rumour that a koorime was kidnapped. That's why there are a lot of supplies for the black market's demand."  
  
"You're saying..."  
  
"We'll raid."  
  
"What about the koorime?" The chimera asked. "Our target was the teargem. I don't care if she will escape during our raid or die." The silver youko replied coldly. To the chimera's great relieve, the fox seemed to be his old self.   
  
"What about the time?" Yomi questioned.   
  
"Tonight."   
  
Owari!  
  
Note: [3] Sorry for errors. Comments are gladly welcome. Please REVIEW! I need it but no flame. Couldn't think of a good sum yet, anybody help! 


	4. Tears

Sins of being beautiful  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: Sorry for the extremely long update. I have got a problem with my old PC. Now that dad has bought me a new one, I'm back! Dear Tatoosh, it is said in part I that Yomi was the one who helped Kurama out. Pretend that Hiei wasn't there when they escaped but found out soon after that, okay? Hmm...maybe I should write a prequel...I don't know.   
  
Part III. Tears  
  
Yukina knew that there was something wrong from the sound outside. She ran to the door. It could be open. She looked outside to check if there was a guard. No one in the sight. This was her chance to escape. But escape to where? She didn't want to go back to her realm. Not until she could find her long lost brother. Strange. She felt like he was alive and could be here every minutes.   
  
She looked back to make sure that no one was after her and took a turn at the corner. Unfortunately, she bumped into a giant youkai. It grinned evily at her, saliva dripping from its huge jaw. She took a step back as she caught a flash of black in front of her and a moment later, the youkai was knocked. It was not dead, she noticed. There stood a man cloaked in black before her. "Are you hurt?" he asked. His voice was low and deep but there was a gentle tone.   
  
"Y-yes. Thank you for helping me." she said politely. She had just met him but she had a feeling that she could trust this stranger.   
  
Suddenly the door behind them swung open and two men stepped in. One with long dark hair tied up into a ponytail and violet eyes. He wore a dirty old hat which she thought he should find a new one. Another one was... gorgeous! He had silvery-white hair that glistered like snowflake and his eyes the colour of sunlight. The shade of gold. He dressed all in white--contrast of black the dark hair one wore.   
  
  
  
Unlike the vulnerable and delicate creature he had shared his bed with last week but before him stood a proud and deadly youko. His ki was sharp as if it could pierce through skin like silver knife. Those beautiful golden eyes were cold like ice. They didn't betray him showing any emotion. Strong, cruel and cunning. This was Youko Kurama, the greatest theif of Makai. "Finding something new to fuck?" the silver youko greeted him with that sarcastical question. Hiei growled. "Watch your mouth, fox. She's my..." he suddenly shut up. He didn't want Yukina to know.   
  
"Your what?" the youko asked. When the fire youkai didn't reply, he smirked. That was a painful question for he knew fire youkai couldn't touch the koorime that long. She would get burnt. Then what was his reason helping her? There must be something. Something confidential that Hiei didn't want to speak.   
  
A blast of ki exploded between them. Hiei push Yukina backward, so she didn't take the blow. Kuronue jumped back. So did Kurama. When the smoke was cleared, they saw a tall youkai whom the chimera recognized as the one Kurama had just fed to his demonic mimosa standing there. His mask was gone. "Karasu." Kurama narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?"   
  
"My, don't you know enough." the crow moved to stand behind Kurama. One hand on the youko's hip and the other playing with the silvery locks. He then sensually whispered into the youko's furry ear. "I want you." And he ran his hand up and down the youko's flank. Kurama restrained himself from shivering and stood still. "Well, I think it would be more exciting with blood." the crow smiled his sadistic smile. "It would be like we're in heaven. Don't you think, fox?"   
  
"I'd rather go to hell." the youko snapped.   
  
"Shy, aren't we?" said the crow as he bent down to kiss the youko's neck. Suddenly, where Kurama stood was replace with a large man-eating plant and it swallowed Karasu whole. "Bloody heaven." the youko muttered as he noticed Karasu had left him a wound on his right arm. It was bleeding badly.   
  
Yukina ran up to him. She used her ability to heal the wound. What? She had just met him and she didn't know who he was, yet she helped him. Nowhere in Makai that you would find such kindness and mercy but why was this koorime so loving and caring? Wasn't love something pathetic and abandoned in Makai? He didn't understand. His head felt dizzy before darkness took him.  
  
***  
  
Kuronue entered the room to check on the silver youko. He wasn't completely healed and when he used too much of his ki, he fainted. What kind of power Mukuro had used on him? It was so effective...   
  
He saw Hiei sitting on the chair beside the bed. When the fire youkai saw him, he got to his feet, ready to leave. "Wait." the chimera stopped him. Hiei scowled. "What do you want with me?" 'Oh, the hot-head type.' The chimera smiled sheepishly. "Just...want to talk."   
  
"Hn. Talk?" he said, "About what?"   
  
"Him." The chimera pointed at the unconscious silver youko. The fire youkai smirked. "Are you going to blame me for taking 'your love'?" Damn. He knew. Was it that clear that he loved Kurama?   
  
"He loves you." the chimera said and that sent the fire youkai into laughter. "Me? Why do you think that he loves me? I am the one taking him by force, remember?"   
  
Kuronue frowned. "You love him too. That's why you deny that." Hiei stopped laughing. Unlike that bitch, he knew how to control himself. "Hiei, Kurama really loves you. He won't admit it but I can tell from the way he looks at you.  
  
I don't know what happen between you beside... that part but believe me, I have never seen him cried before. He cried in his sleep. The proud and heartless fox did cried. And what I heard was your name. For Kurama, love is something pathetic, blind and weak. Sometimes he flirts for he knows he can get what he wants making those people swoon but he didn't go any further. It is funny to believe that someone so sensual like him has never slept with anyone. He'd rather die then being taken but he let you. And you are still alive. Isn't that enough to prove?"  
  
The chimera turned to leave. It would be better to leave. "Isn't it good that you can have him with you forever instead of taking him with lust?" he said and he closed the door after him.   
  
The fire youkai sat back on his chair. The fox loved him? What the chimera had said was quite true but he wanted to hear it from the fox's own mouth. But would the fox forgive him for what he had done? He brushed the untidy strands out of the fox's beautiful face. "Can you forgive me?" He then drew his hand back when he saw the fox's golden orb revealed from under the lids. He should leave now. Kurama might not want to see his face.   
  
He turned his back to the fox and stood up. When he felt hands on his waiste, preventing him from going, he turned back, surprised. Tears ran down the youko's pale cheek. Hiei couldn't believe his eyes. The youko was crying. "Please stay."   
  
He wiped away the silver tears with the back of his hand and took the youko in his arms, embracing him tightly. The youko sobbed like a child.   
  
"Fox, I'm sorry."   
  
Owari!   
  
  
  
Youko Kurama: Hiei, Kuronue, Yomi and then you add Karasu? How evil of you. You even make me Hiei's uke.  
  
Me: Don't be mean. You're usually the one chasing him around the fandom. Why can't you just take turn? Think this is Hiei's revenge.  
  
Hiei: So damn right!  
  
Youko Kurama: Why are you on her side?  
  
Shuuichi Kurama: I think I'm lucky that it isn't me in this fic.  
  
Me: Is it? Well, don't worry. You'll be torture in my next story.   
  
Shuuichi Kurama: What!?  
  
Me: I'm aiming for the Kurama Torturer Gold Medal!  
  
Both Kurama: *sweatdropped*  
  
Me: Dear reader, please REVIEW! And I'll send you a large gift box containing the handcuffed Kurama of your choice! To be torture...of course. Ahahahaha! 


	5. Peace?

Sins of being beautiful  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: Oh, there's only two Kuramas and now I run out of them. Wahhh! What should I do? Find a cloning machine? Illegal. ^^; Still, there's Kitsune Kurama left! A fluffy, four feet, nine tails fox. Nice for cuddling, don't you think so?   
  
Part IV. Peace?  
  
The light touch of daylight on his brows awoke him. Though the morning wind was chilling, he felt warm and safe. He shifted slightly when he realized it was Hiei's arms that wrapped around him and they were dangerously close as their lips were an inch away from each other. The fire youkai was still asleep. The silver youko then searched the fire youkai's sleeping face. He looked so pure and innocent--like a child. Pride, maturity and his usually grim expression had completlly vanished, remaining only a childish face.   
  
"Good morning, fox." said the fire youkai, woking up and the youko shrank back, realizing that he had looked too close. Hiei brushed the strands from the youko's face, welcoming at the softness. He then kiss the youko's forehead lightly. And for a brief moment, he swore that he had seen those pale cheeks painted slightly with rosy red. Hiei mentally smirked and he brushed down until their lips touched. When he was sure that the youko didn't object, he pushed forward capturing the fox's lips with his own.   
  
Suddenly, there was a click sound of the door knob.  
  
Entering the room was the koorime, Yukina. She had a tray in her hands. "Uh, sorry if I have woken you. I just come to uh..." she smiled apologetically, blushing at the sight. 'Oh, that was lame.' Now she blushed redder than tomato. Gladly, Kuronue came and spoke: "Ohayo, did you sleep have a nice sleep?" he then received both glares from Kurama and Hiei who, a moment before, had broken their lips-lock. So the chimera quickly continue:  
  
"Uhh...Kurama, this is Yukina. She has helped you, remember? So I think it's okay if we're going to let her stay with us for a while. She's... Well, she's looking for her brother." At this Kurama stole a glance at Hiei. Now he knew what was the fire youkai's reason for helping this koorime.   
  
The chimera, seeing that the fox didn't say anything against it, was quite surprised but decided to put it aside. "Ready for breakfast?"   
  
The breakfast, unlike every day, was nicely prepared and served. Of course, it was cooked by Yukina herself since she thought she should make herself useful. And it tasted pretty good. But nicest of all, it was that Hiei didn't treat the breakfast like he usuall did in Mukuro's palace but enjoyed eating it so much that he didn't talk to anyone. (As if Hiei talked much.) But an idea had come to him during the conversation of the chimera and the fox. (Yukina also ate her food silently.)  
  
"So do you feel better now?" asked the chimera. It was a simple question if you didn't think about its undertone.  
  
"...I guess. Didn't get so many wounds." the youko replied, ignoring what his friend really want to ask. He was not blunt.   
  
The chimera noticed that, so he instead asked: "What about your ki? I can barely sense it now." The youko glared dagger at him but what he had said was true, even he tried to hind it. 'Why is Kuronue always correct?' The youko hated but admitted that.   
  
A spoonful of food came in front of him. And it was Hiei who was holding the spoon. Kurama looked at it, then at Hiei, then at the spoon. "Will you just eat?" The fire youkai said, growing impatient. The youko blinked a few times and finally ate it. After the first, the second came, so did the third. The youko hesitated but ate them. When it came to the fourth, he turned and found Kuronue and Yukina looking with a mischevious smile.   
  
"Unable to use my ki didn't mean I'm too weak to eat by myself. Baka." He rose and went out. Slamming the door shut.  
  
"Won't you go after him?" the chimera asked Hiei.   
  
"Hn." The fire youkai then went out. Then Yukina turned to the chimera. "They looked cute together ne?"   
  
~*~*~  
  
"It isn't safe for you to walk around when you can't use your ki, Kurama."   
  
Kurama turned around and he found Yomi standing there, leaning against the tree, arms folded. He frowned. "Why, everyone seems to think I'm weak without ki."  
  
Yomi smirked. "Why not? Without ki, you are just one weak, delicate creature. It's only your sharp ki that prevent you from that point."  
  
"I'm not!" the youko growled.  
  
"Want me to prove that?" the horned youkai asked but didn't wait for the answer. He lunged forward and tackled the youko by surprise, pinning him down. The youko, recovered from the sudden attack, kneed Yomi on the stomach and rolled away. He tried to regain his standing position but the other grabbed his ankle, pulling him back to the ground. The horned youkai then took the youko's slender wrists and hold it behind his back, straddling him.  
  
Kurama tried to get away but couldn't. 'Since when did Yomi grow this strong?' The youkai chuckled. "You see?" He bent his head lower, murmuring in the fox's hair. "You're weaker than me. Stop being stubborn."   
  
Even the youkai said that in order to warn him but somehow Kurama felt that Yomi was taking advantage of him and he struggled more. "Stubborn as ever." the horned youkai tightened his grip. "Maybe someone should be harsh with you."   
  
But before Yomi could do anything, a shadow loomed over him. "My, being harsh is not a good way." Kurama remembered this voice. "Someone sure can't be dead that easy." he said as Yomi loosened his grip and he broke free.  
  
Karasu, the crow wasn't dead. He had survived Kurama's demonic plant twice but... "You should make peace, you know?" maybe he didn't come back completely sane. (Since when did Karasu become sane?)   
  
~*~*~  
  
There, sitting at the table were now 6 people. Yukina was eager to make more of the food while Hiei sat there, bad tempered.  
  
"The more, the merrier, isn't it?" the chimera commented. Hiei growled.  
  
"So what do you mean by that? Challenge?" Kuronue demanded of Karasu.  
  
The crow, who was secretly fondling with Kurama's hair turned, feeling lucky that the fox didn't elbow him in the face. "Oh, right." he smiled. "Very simple. Who gets the most point, he gets the fox. Better than fighting over him, right?"  
  
Hiei stood up. He was really pissed when he got to where the fox went. Only to find the horned youkai there and then this stupid crow showed up. He didn't like it when anyone else touched his fox, even though Kurama hadn't said accept to be rightly his yet. (Possessive ne?) And that horned youkai had made his fox dirty with mud and dirt. Not to mention that crow, who was playing with his fox's hair, announcing his stupid game. The fox himself didn't seem to appreciate the idea also. He grabbed the fox arm, making him stand up.   
  
The fox quirked an eyebrow as if to question. "You're dirty." He lifted the fox up. Although Hiei was small, he was very strong. "I think you need bathing." and with that Hiei, with the fox in his arms was gone. Of course, the fire youkai ignored the youko, who cursed and promised to kill all of them when recovered his ki.  
  
"First point for Hiei." the chimera said to the koorime and she smiled.  
  
Owari!  
  
Just try to make it humourous for this chapter. Hope it didn't turn too bad. :P   
  
And again sorry for errors and please review! (I say that too often.) 


	6. Shadow

Sins of being beautiful  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: I don't feel like babbling today. Here we go to the story.  
  
Part V. Shadow  
  
Shadowed water embraced the naked skin in the dimly lit room as memory of centuries blended and blurred, distorting and swirling into the reddest shade of blood. Its scent filled his nose. Along the wall dark shadow danced in its own rhytm--of death it marvelled.  
  
Trees and flowers whipered words of warning through the wind, which became freezing as it blew past his skin, sending shiver down his spine. In the red pool of blood, there were corspes--heads and bodies apart. Corpses of his kin. Their lifeless eyes stared straight at him. Then he felt like he was sinking into the pool. Those arms clung onto him, pulling him down deeper and deeper along with chilling laughter. Everything went cold and dark.  
  
A hand touched his cheek. It was warm unlike those he felt a moment before. He leaned into the touch for comfort, letting it soothe him. Slowly the nightmare faded before he remembered his pride.  
  
The fire youkai studied the silver youko's face. It seemed like he was sleeping. His eyes closed, his lips parted slightly. 'So inviting...so...' Hiei stopped his thought. He shouldn't do anything like that now that the fox had forgiven him. Yet the sight was so tempting. 'No.' He shook his head vehemenly. Foxes are always shameless sinners. They don't know what pain they cause to others. So was Kurama. He didn't know what his beauty did to others. It was torturing not to touch, to do whatever you wanted. Yes, but if he didn't want to see his fox cry again, he had to stop the thought. He didn't want to hurt him.  
  
The fox murmered something he couldn't understand. Youko's tongue. It sounds like chanting. Although the alto was soft and musical, the youko seemed to shiver slightly. Hiei was unsure if what he was going to do was a good idea but he rested one of his hand on the youko's cheek, caressing the soft porcelain skin. To his own surprise, Kurama leaned into the touch.  
  
Bad decision for him. He shouldn't have touched the fox. The response made him crave for more. He tried to restrain himself but failed completely. He planted a kiss on the fox's neck. His other hand roamed the fox's body as it went lower and lower. That was when the fox's golden eyes snapped open. Cold and distant they were. Hiei realized he had crossed the line, so he drew back.   
  
Despite his cold gaze, which Hiei considered a denying manner, deep inside the fox felt a spark of hurt. It wasn't like Hiei to draw back that easy. He had learned the fire youkai's patience from his experience of the past whole week. If there was something that made Hiei stop, it was that Hiei didn't want him anymore.   
  
Came to think of it, Hiei didn't come after him at first. They just met by chance. The fire youkai just came to rescue his sister. How come a fire youkai became a koorime's brother, he had no idea. But he knew that Hiei cared for her a lot. He bit his lips. 'Am I jealous?' He couldn't bare the thought anymore. Him? Jealous? No way. He didn't feel anything for the fire youkai. Nothing. He snatched a towel from the bar and left the bathroom, saying not any word.  
  
Hiei stared after the fox. 'Great, now he really hates me.' He walked out of the room and noticed Kuronue and Yukina standing aside the door. Both of them grinned sheepishly at him. "Oh, I forget the tea." Yukina said and ran off. That left Kuronue with Hiei.   
  
"You stupid! Moron! Idiot! Asshole!" yelled the chimera, grabbing him by his cloak. "Why did you let him go that easy?"   
  
"Hn." Hiei slapped the chimera's hand away.   
  
"You silly! Kurama has high pride, I've told you. To let him go that easy, that would make him think you don't want him! Oh, how stupid of you."   
  
Hiei scowled. "I need no lesson from the one also wanting the fox."   
  
Kuronue was glad that Yukina had left or she would have heard his secret. He sighed. "...I am not stupid enough to participate in a challenge that I know who would win." said the chimera, his violet eyes met with crimson ones.  
  
Hiei smirked. "How do you know that I would win? He hates me."  
  
Kuronue shook his head. This was more difficult than he thought. "Pride." He muttered then he said in an audible voice: "He loves you. I've told you before, haven't I?" he paused for the response from the fire youkai.   
  
"Hn." Hiei was losing his patience, so the chimera took that as an agreement.  
  
"And I've told you he was proud and stubborn, haven't I?" the chimera asked.  
  
"Will you get to the subject quickly?" Hiei grunted.  
  
"Okay," the chimera waved his hand in the air. "You don't want anyone else to take him away, right? Then play harder with him. Don't leave him time to think of his pride. But not too hard, he'll get angry."   
  
"Good advisor, aren't you?" Hiei said sarcastically.   
  
"You'll see how it works." the chimera watched Hiei departed then sat on the chair. Again he sighed. It wasn't easy for him, too. To let Kurama go. He loved the fox dearly. To see him with someone else... something inside him cracked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kurama finished dressing himself and was going to leave the room when Karasu burst in. "Darling, your hair's still wet. Your beautiful hair will get damaged. Let me help you." And the crow managed to make the fox sit down.  
  
It wasn't wise to fight the crow when his ki wasn't back. However he had changed, Karasu had been a sadistic. Kurama didn't trust the crow.   
  
Karasu started toweling his hair. He accidentally brushed past the fox's ear, which was a sensitive spot. Kurama gasped. "Oh, sorry dear." Karasu apologized but he was quite pleased with that and brushed past that spot again, which this time escaped a soft moan from the fox's lips.   
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Yomi stepped in. His keen hearing didn't betray him. He heard the fox's moan and he wouldn't let the crow score before him. He grabbed the comb from the table and sat beside Karasu. "His hair is dry now. I think combing is all what he need." And the horned youkai combed the silvery threads. Every stroke was to fill the fox with pleasure.   
  
Someone knocked at the doors and Karasu, the peacemaker (He didn't object when Yomi came. That was peace!) opened it for Yukina. She brought a kettle of tea with her. "Tea time, minna-san." She smiled so sweetly that no one could deny her. In fact, she was on Hiei's side, so she wanted him to win this game. Even thought she had no idea that Hiei was her own brother, she liked him a lot. She felt herself becoming sly but compared to a fox, she was nothing but an innocent girl. (Kurama is a fox, remember Yukina-chan?) That thought helped her feel better.  
  
The koorime's tea time plan worked very well. Yomi and Karasu stopped what their duties and Kurama was free to walk wherever he wanted. But to prevent one to spot him, he transformed into a kitsune. (A fluffy, cuddly fox.) The others didn't know that he could transform into a kitsune, right?  
  
Sorry, dear Kurama. You forgot your old friend, Kuronue.   
  
Kuronue grabbed the kitsune by its tail, holding it upside down. It was an easy task since Kurama had nine tails. "Where're you going?"  
  
The kitsune's golden eyes narrow slightly. The chimera sat down on the floor and dropped the kitsune on his laps. The silver kitsune struggled to get out but the chimera holded it tight. "You've been a bad boy today, I guess. OWW!" The kitsune bit his fingers but not that hard to draw blood. "Kurama, you-" The kitsune slipped away. "Wait! I haven't finish talking."   
  
'You talk too much.' Kurama thought as he ran. He had gone too far and he began to realize it wasn't safe for him. Not without his ki. For the first time, he admitted Yomi was right. The surrounding seemed darker and darker as shadow danced. There was blood all over. The freezing wind carried its bittersweet scent along. A figure standing in the tree shadow, that was the last thing he saw before everything turned black.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where did he go?"   
  
"I didn't see him. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay but what worry me is that he can't use his ki. Maybe some foes are after him and..."  
  
"Stop thinking of something so bad. There are lots good people in this world. Yeah, let make peace!"  
  
"Hn. That fox."   
  
At the time like this, Hiei wanted to curse Mukuro the most. If only his jagan...damnit! He wouldn't wait here. He had to find his fox.   
  
The others also left to find Kurama saved for Yukina. The koorime was asked to stay to make sure that Kurama came back when they weren't there or not.  
  
...In the darkness of a cave not so far away, Kurama saw himself standing there before his eyes.   
  
Owari!  
  
Note: This event doesn't mean that the challenge has ended. I didn't put much humour in this chapter. I did tried. T-T   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
